Concern about environmental impact (e.g., ozone depletion) and the approval of the Montreal Protocol have resulted in a movement to replace ozone depleting refrigerants such as chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and hydrochlorfluorocarbons (HCFCs). Refrigerants, such as hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs) refrigerants and hydrofluoroolefins (HFOs) refrigerants have been utilized as replacements for previous refrigerants containing CFCs and HFCs. However, there has been recent movement (e.g., the Kigali Amendment to the Montreal Protocol, the Paris Agreement, United States' Significant New Alternatives Policy (“SNAP”)) to phase out refrigerants that have a high global warming potential (GWP) such as some HFCs.